The invention relates to a mounting assembly for a vibration damper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,089, which represents the state of the art, describes a mounting assembly for a vibration damper, comprising at least one surface, which is in working connection with an opposing surface on the vehicle side at least during the installation of the vibration damper in a receiving opening in the vehicle, where the at least one surface and the opposing surface rotationally align connecting means on the mounting side with connecting means on the vehicle side. The at least one surface of the mounting assembly is arranged on a mounting cap, which is in working, torque-transmitting connection with the overall mounting assembly.
The great advantage of a mounting cap of this type is that, during the assembly process, the vibration damper can be introduced into the installation location more-or-less imprecisely with respect to its alignment in the circumferential direction. The mounting cap takes care of the exact positioning. The advantage of the cap becomes even more obvious when repairs are made in the garage. No assembly robot is available in that situation for precisely installing the vibration damper. Instead, the mechanic would have to find the correct position by eye.
If enough space is available in the vehicle, the installation aid can also be used as a cap for the piston rod.
When the vibration damper is introduced into the wheelhouse by the installer or by means of a device, the fastening screws between the mounting assembly and the vehicle body must be installed immediately. During installation in a new vehicle, the problem occurs that the vibration damper must be introduced from the underside of the vehicle, whereas an installer must install the fastening means, usually threaded nuts, from above. These installation sequences make it difficult to design an efficient assembly line.
In the case of manual installation during a repair process, it is necessary under certain conditions for one mechanic to introduce the vibration damper into the wheelhouse and to hold it there, while a second mechanic installs the fastening means.